


My Heart Can't Take It

by posiescoven



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Josie misses Penelope, Josie realizes what she lost, M.G and Penelope brotp, M.G gives Josie a wake up call, M.G is sad and mad about Penelope leaving, Penelope and Josie - Freeform, posie - Freeform, set after 1x14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 02:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18130025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posiescoven/pseuds/posiescoven
Summary: M.G finds out that Penelope left school and he confronts Josie with the way she treated Penelope.Will Josie realize what she lost?





	My Heart Can't Take It

**Author's Note:**

> I wondered how M.G would react to Penelope leaving so I wrote this. It also includes Posie.
> 
> Kudos/Comments would be amazing
> 
> Friendly reminder: English isn't my first language so if there are any grammar mistakes, let me know.
> 
> Second friendly reminder: Penelope Park will come back, I just know it.
> 
> Twitter: posiescoven

"Are you still eating your pancake?"

M.G, who was busy looking around in the cafeteria, looked at Kaleb who was sitting next to him.

It was the day after the Miss Mystic Falls pageant. M.G had heard what had happened at the pageant and he wanted to see how the raven haired witch was doing.

"Dude have you seen Penelope?", M.G asked back as he pushed his plate to Kaleb, offering him his pancake.

Kaleb shrugged with his shoulders and he turned his head, looking over his shoulder to one of the tables in the back of the cafeteria.

"Well, she is not sitting with her coven..dude is it just me or do they look like they will kill someone?"

M.G grinned because of Kaleb's words as he also searched with his eyes at the other table for Penelope's face.

"It's Peez' coven. Of course they look badass.", M.G said.

Suddenly three out of the four girls all looked at M.G and they glared at him.  
M.G blinked confused not understanding what they had against him when he heard a sigh.

Josie sat down at the table with her breakfast.

"Wow. You look shitty.", Kaleb said to Josie, as he chewed M.G's pancake.

"Thank you, Kaleb!", Josie hissed at him.

M.G watched how one of the witches from Penelope's coven pointed at Josie and she seemed angry while another one was trying to calm her down. Now the source of their death stares was clear to the vampire.

M.G finally looked at his best friend and he immediately knew something was off.

"What happened?"

Josie didn't answer him, she had locked eyes with the pissed coven members.

The one who had stayed calm the whole time snapped with her fingers and they all looked at different directions, not in Josie's anymore.

"What the hell..Josie, what is going on? I mean those witches are aware that Penelope will kick their asses for looking at you like that? Or you did something really bad."

"I didn't do anything."

There was something in Josie's tone that caused M.G to sense that she meant something else. Before he could ask more, Josie pushed her chair back and left the cafeteria.

M.G was totally clueless that Josie hadn't done anything to convince Penelope to stay. 

He didn't even know that Penelope had left the school.

-

"Dude, where are you going? Lizzie called us for a Stallions meeting.", Kaleb reminded M.G later who was exhausted with the day yet he was still wondering why he hadn't seen Penelope around.

The raven haired witch hadn't also answered his messages.

"I am going to check on, Penelope. Tell Lizzie I will be late..if I don't show up in 10 minutes tell her i feel sick."

Kaleb nodded and he seperated his ways with M.G.

Afte a few minutes he had arrived at Penelope's dorm.

M.G knocked against the door and waited for Penelope's voice to appear.

But nothing came.

"Peez?", M.G called as he knocked for a second time, receiving again no answer.

M.G turned the doorknob and opened the door. 

His hand found the light switch, already fearing that Penelope would kick his ass if he woke her up.

The light was shining brightly through the dorm, revealing an empty bed with no sheets, empty shelves, open empty drawers and an open empty closet.

M.G's hands were shaking as pulled out his phone from the pocket of his jeans and he called the person saved as 'Peez' in his contacts.

The only thing that M.G heard was a voice telling him that the number wasn't available anymore because it got deactivated.

-

"....As you all know we have another game coming up and that is why.."

Lizzie got interrupted with M.G bursting inside the dorm.

All eyes were on the visibly upset vampire.

"M.G what.."

M.G interrupted Lizzie again.

"Everyone is leaving. Josie is staying here with me."

Lizzie and the other members of the Salvatore Stallions had never seen him like this, that's why they decided to follow his order. 

Josie, who was sitting on her bed, looked up at her best friend. Her brown eyes that were filled with tears since Penelope had left, were locked with M.G's brown eyes.

"So, you found out.", Josie said, as she got on her feet and was standing in front of M.G now.

"I found out what?", M.G asked, his body language telling Josie he was doing his best to not freak out.

"Do you know what I found out?", M.G added.

Josie opened her mouth but M.G didn't allow her to speak.

"I found out that Peez' dorm is empty. I found out that her number is deactivated because she is not in the U.S anymore.", M.G explained and his voice started to shake the more he talked.

A single tear escaped out of Josie's eye and she remembered Penelope's shaking hand wiping away her tears. 

Now there was no one who would wipe her tears. No one that would fight for her or look out for her.

"What happened, Josie? Where is Penelope?"

"She left the school to go to Belgium because of her mother's new job.", Josie revealed.

M.G snickered not finding this funny at all as he also allowed tears to run down his cheeks. Josie had never known that Penelope and M.G were that close as friends. Then again Josie hadn't payed any attention to others except Lizzie.

"Because of her mother's job? Are you sure?", M.G asked.

Josie shook her head.

"Because of me.", Josie admitted her voice cracked.

M.G already knew the reason was Josie but he couldn't help himself. He still looked at disbelief at his best friend.

"And you didn't do anything to convince...", M.G interrupted himself as he remembered Josie's words at breakfast.

"I didn't do anything."

"Do you feel good now?!", M.G exploded and Josie shut her eyes briefly because of the guilt.

"She is gone! That is what you always wanted! Tell me, Josie do you feel happy?! There is no Penelope Park around anymore!"

Josie started to sob and M.G took a step away from her, closing his eyes, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

M.G asked himself silently what he was doing. He was screaming at his best friend, he was increasing her pain. But he was hurt too. Yet no one was in more pain than Penelope.

Penelope, who had spent months fighting for Josie, trying to win her back.

"If she was here right now, she would kick my ass for making you cry, do you know that? Even though I am doing it for her.", M.G said much more calm now.

"Because that is Peez. That is my other best friend. She protects the ones she loves, no matter if she is the one who gets stepped on. But who am I telling this? You know her better than I do. At least the old Josie did."

M.G crossed his arms and observed his best friend.

"She broke my heart!", Josie cried out and at the same time a frame on her nightstand that included a picture of Josie, Caroline and Lizzie flew against the wall.

Under the broken frame, was the picture of Josie, Caroline and Lizzie and under that picture was another picture.

The only picture that Josie hadn't managed to burn of her and Penelope.

M.G nodded at Josie's words.

"Yes, she did. Penelope broke your heart. You were devastated. It was ugly. That is true."

M.G took one step forward and raised his finger, pointing at his best friend.

"But you, Josie, you broke Penelope's heart not only once. You broke it too many times."

Josie was at loss for words that's why M.G spoke up again.

"Congratulations, Josie Saltzman. Penelope Park is not around anymore.", M.G hit Josie with the reality again, and he clapped briefly, applauding the brunette.

M.G looked at Josie one last time, the dissapoinment on his face hurting Josie, then he left the dorm. 

Josie walked over to the broken frame and carefully removed the picture of herself with her mother and Lizzie from the broken glass. Josie placed it next to her on the ground where no visible broken glass pieces were and she focused on also freeing the picture with Penelope but then she felt pain inside of her palm.

One broken glass piece had cut her. Blood streamed out of the wound and it dripped down on Penelope in the picture. 

Josie looked over her shoulder expecting Penelope to appear out of smoke and to look after her injured hand.

But Penelope never appeared and all Josie could do was crying and bleeding.

-

"Josie!"

At the same time in Belgium, Caroline glanced briefly at the raven haired witch, who had been actually asleep in the passenger seat. 

But all of sudden Penelope had sat up, her eyes wide open and the name of Caroline's brunette daughter had slipped out of her mouth.

It took a few seconds for Penelope to realize that she was in Belgium, in a car with the mother of the girl she was madly in love with.

"A nightmare?", Caroline asked as she continued to focus on the traffic.

"I would say that a dream involving Josie could never be a nightmare but..yes. It was a nightmare.", Penelope confirmed as she rubbed over her eyes because of the lack of sleep she was experiencing since she had left Salvatore School.

"You miss her.", Caroline stated.

"With every breath I take.", Penelope admitted without hesitating.

"But I am doing this for her. And for Lizzie.", the green eyed witch added and looked outside of the window at the darkness and the rain.

"As a mother I am actually supposed to be pissed at the ex girlfriend of my daughter. But as your teacher and as a some sort of mother figure I am telling you the following: I couldn't ask for a better person than you to love Josie."

Penelope was glad it was dark and Caroline couldn't see her blushing.

"So, when will we meet up with that witch, who hopefully has a solution to the merge?", Penelope asked, changing the topic.

"We should arrive at the destination in 6 hours. It's a hotel.You can get there in touch with your parents through wifi while I am meeting up with her."

"Miss Forbes, are you sure I shouldn't escort you to that meeting?", Penelope asked.

"I am. You need to rest Penelope. You have fought for a long time."

-

6 hours later, Penelope unlocked the door of her hotelroom and the first thing she did was dropping face first on the big king size bed. 

Penelope's eyelids closed briefly and she saw Josie. Penelope sat up immediately as if she had seen a ghost and she grabbed her bag from the ground.

Penelope plugged in the charger of her phone, activated with a spell her number and waited impatiently till she was able to type in her pin code. 

A soft smile appeared on Penelope's face as she looked at her wallpaper. The selfie showed Penelope and Josie lying on one of the couches of the common room, Penelope was pulling a funny face while Josie was laughing and looking at her.

Penelope caressed with her thumb over Josie's face and she felt her heart clenching because she missed Josie so much.

After pulling herself together, Penelope connected her phone to the hotel's wifi and her phone got bombed with notifications.

The raven haired witch rolled her eyes at some girls commenting heart eyes emojis under her selfies on instagram. Her parents and M.G had called her a few times and she had received a few messages.

Mom: Text me when you arrive in Belgium.

Mom: I probably wont be able to sleep till you answer me.

Penelope quickly typed, answering the message that was sent 10 hours ago.

Penelope: I arrived. Miss Forbes and I are at a hotel right now. Please get some sleep now. I love you, Mom."

Dad: If there is a problem in general or with your credit card or if you need money, let me know. Take care of yourself, sweetheart.

Dad: I told some witches about the twins' case and they are researching too.

Dad: Mom and I are so proud of you. We love you, Penelope. 

Penelope: I love you both too. I can't thank you enough for helping, Dad.

Penelope moved on to the next messages.

Milton: Peez, how was last night?

Milton: Where are you? We have pancakes for breakfast.

Milton: Peez your coven looked at Josie like they want to kill her.

Penelope didn't look at M.G's other message and she opened the Coven groupchat.

Penelope: Didn't I tell you to look out for Josie?!

Penelope: Instead I found out y'all are angry at her?!

Penelope: Don't you dare to get involved in something that is between me and Josie. Just watch over her. That is all.

Finally Penelope looked at M.G's last message

Milton: I am so angry and heartbroken..I hope when you are listening to music and you put it on shuffle that Taylor Swift song after Taylor Swift song starts playing

Penelope grinned at this message of M.G. 

Josie, who was obsessed with Taylor Swift had of course downloaded every song on Penelope's phone too and Penelope, who hated Taylor Swift just couldn't delete the songs because of Josie.

Even after their breakup, Penelope didn't delete them.

Penelope: How is Josie doing?

-

M.G was sitting down on the stairs while he was thinking about the many late night conversations he had here with Penelope. 

M.G always talked about Lizzie and Penelope listened to him without interrupting him, despite not liking the blonde twin. Then it was Penelope's turn and she always talked about Josie. 

Their late night meeting usually ended with Penelope joking how screwed they would be if they ended up married to the twins and Lizzie as her sister in law. M.G had always shoved her playfully and had answered that Penelope would even take Saltzman as her last name if it meant she would spend a life with Josie. 

"Hey, Peez.", M.G began, not caring that he looked crazy right now talking to himself.

"Today, I did something you will probably..no you will definitely kick my ass for. I made Josie cry."

M.G's phone in his hands vibrated and he looked at the screen that showed him a new message.

Peez: How is Josie doing?

M.G smiled widely and he pressed the little symbol on the top right that allowed him to video call Penelope.

"Peez!", M.G cheered, as soon as his best friend's face appeared on his screen.

"Dude, your wifi is shitty. You look all blurry."

"No.", M.G disagreed.

"It's probably your wifi..where even are you?", he asked curiously.

"In Belgium. At a hotel. And may I remind you that the school's shitty wifi has saved us both from getting our girls to read our drunk messages?"

M.G laughed while he nodded. Finally Penelope and M.G were able to see each other clearly.

"What's up, Milton?", Penelope asked sleepily.

Josie, who appeared on top of the stairs, felt her heart skipping faster with hearing Penelope's voice.

Josie had decided to talk with M.G, who had avoided her for hours now and she had searched for him the entire time.

"I am having one of our daily late night talks at the stairs sessions.", M.G answered and he panned with his phone to show her that he wasn't lying.

Penelope's smile faded when she saw Josie standing there over M.G's shoulder on top of the stairs. M.G noticed Penelope's mood change and he looked over his shoulder.

"What do you want?", M.G asked coldly.

"Can I talk with Penelope alone?", Josie asked as she walked down the stairs.

"Why? You wanna make her leave Belgium now?", M.G asked with narrowed eyes.

"M.G!"

Penelope's angry voice reminded M.G and Josie that Penelope was also still there.

M.G lifted up his phone and he saw Penelope's furious face.

"Peez, you don't have to.."

"Give Josie the phone.", Penelope demanded.

M.G placed his phone in Josie's bandaged palm and he looked at her worried.

"What happened?"

"It's nothing."

M.G knew Penelope wouldn't drop this and that's why he accepted Josie's answer and dissappeared.

Josie sat down on the stairs and looked at the screen, only to see that Penelope had ended the video call. Tears, Josie had been holding back, rolled down her cheeks and a sob escaped out of Josie's mouth.

That is until Josie felt someone taking her bandaged hand. Josie turned her head and her mouth dropped open, her teary eyes widened.

"What happened to your hand? Does it hurt?", Penelope asked concerned.

Josie stood up that fast, she lost her balance and she was about to fall down the stairs, when Penelope quickly wrapped her arms around her and caught her.

"You..you are here.", Josie stammered in disbelief, as she reached out her hand to touch Penelope's face. 

Penelope sat down with Josie on the stairs, an arm still wrapped around her while her other hand took Josie's bandaged hand.

"Does it hurt?"

"How did you get here?" Josie asked back, who was still in shock.

Josie actually didn't want to know what forbidden black magic spell Penelope had used to get to her because all that mattered was that she was with her now at the Salvatore School.

"I am a witch, Josie. So are you.", Penelope reminded ex girlfriend as she studied the bandage on Josie's wound.

Penelope felt Josie's thumb caressing her cheek and she looked up from Josie's hand to Josie when she heard how the girl she loved started sobbing violently.

Without words, Penelope pulled Josie in her arms and hugged her tightly. Josie said something between her sobs over and over again but it was unclear to Penelope till Josie gasped for air as she pulled away from Penelope's arms.

"Come back, Penelope! I am begging you! You can ignore me! You can hate me! But please come back to me!"

Penelope smiled at Josie as she wiped with her fingertips over Josie's left cheek. Josie's placed a kiss inside Penelope's palm, causing Penelope's heart to a skip a beat.

"I could never hate you, JoJo."

Josie smiled through her tears.

"I never stopped loving you! I love you so so much and I am a fucking idiot, who realized too late that you only meant to help me. But I want to be your idiot, Penelope Park! Please, come back!", Josie rambled.

"And I really needed to leave for you to realize that? How cliché.", Penelope sighed after she had placed a kiss on Josie's forehead.

Josie only looked at her through begging eyes, waiting for her answer.

"What do you say?", Josie sniffled.

Penelope exhaled as she looked pensive at Josie.

"What I am saying is your mother will be really suprised if she doesnt find me in my room." 

Josie rose her eyebrows confused.

"Wait, you were with my mom?"

Penelope smiled amused and waved with her right hand in front of Josie's face.

"Earth to JoJo. Did you really hear my words? I am staying here."

Josie who recovered from her shock, beamed at Penelope and then she pulled her happily in a kiss.

-

M.G opened the door of his dorm and saw Penelope and Josie standing there. M.G took his phone that Josie was reaching to him.

"Jo.", he greeted as he took his phone from her.

"Peez.", he nodded at Penelope, who lifted up her eyebrows and grinned.

M.G closed the door and was about to walk to his bed when it hit him. 

He almost stumbled over his own feet, when he turned around to the door and opened it.

"Oh my god, Peez!", M.G screamed happily and he hugged her.

Penelope laughed as she hugged her best friend back and she winked at Josie over M.G shoulder, who was watching them with a soft smile.

"Are you mad at me for earlier?", M.G asked Josie after he was done squeezing Penelope to death.

"No. I am not.", Josie clarified.

"You did the right thing. Even if it was a little painful."

"Get ready Milton, I will question you what this is about.", Penelope told him, narrowing her eyes at him.

"I can't wait for you to kick my ass, Peez.", M.G shrugged and he hugged both girlfriends this time.

-

"How are we going to get your stuff?",Josie asked as they were lying in the bed they had just gotten sheets for.

"I don't know. We will find a solution."

Josie knew that Penelope also meant the merge.

Josie kissed Penelope on her cheek and noticed how pensive she was.

"Pen?"

"Yeah, JoJo?", Penelope asked back as she pulled herself together from thinking how ugly her dorm looked without her stuff.

"I love you.", Josie beamed at her.

A soft smile appeared on Penelope's face.

"I love you more."

Josie snuggled up to Penelope and she thanked silently for M.G, who had called her out on her behaviour towards the raven haired witch.

Only thanks to M.G, Penelope had returned to Salvatore School and to Josie Saltzman.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it.


End file.
